Bella A Demigod
by xXchampXx
Summary: Edward left now Bella is to back to the camp as demigod.Sense she denied being a demigod once she has to redeem herself.Her mission is to bring the Cullens to the camp.But what happens when a mission to redeem turns into a mission to protect her heart?RXR
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I haven't updated on any of my other stories. Truth be told I wouldn't be able to think up new updates, but I will try. But here is something I was just trying.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Lightning Thief (It isn't really Percy's adventure, but Bella's, but with the whole camp and what not going on, but Percy will be in there.) _

**BPOV**

It's been months sense Edward left me. I still feel as if a hole has been punched into my chest. Everything around me reminds me of him. Charlie threatens to send me back to camp. Heck, maybe I should let him. That is where all my old friends are. All the people like me. At least I won't seem pathetic always emailing Alice. But who am I kidding; it will never be the same. Percy has finally entered the gates, Grover got his horns, and what would you know? Percy finally tamed the daughter of wisdom. Also know as my best friends, Annabeth. I would be the fourth wheel (mathematically that is even, but not emotionally). Besides I wouldn't want to put a damper on Percy's victory with my broken heart. Even if he is my brother. That's right I'm Isabella Marie Swan; daughter of Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I haven't updated on any of my other stories. Truth be told I wouldn't be able to think up new updates, but I will try. But here is something I was just trying.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Lightning Thief (It isn't really Percy's adventure, but Bella's, but with the whole camp and what not going on, but Percy will be in there.) _

**BPOV**

I look at the gateway that will keep me safe from all demons. I sigh as I remember what Charlie had said.

_"Bella, you know I'm not your real father?" he asked._

_"Yes I know. You and Mom both adopted me," was my reply._

_"So…"he trailed off leaving me to finish the sentence._

_"You don't want me here anymore?"_

_"No it isn't that. It is just, you aren't exactly human. You need to go with you own kind. You know I love you, but your mother agrees. We think this will help you get over Edward. Maybe seeing your brother will make you live again," he snickered, "Anything that will make you that lively fighting spirit you were when we adopted you."_

So here I am. Outside the gate trying to see the good in this. I never fit in the human world knowing what I was. But I just couldn't get past that feeling of lost I always felt when I entered into my Father's world. Tucking away my self-pity I walked through the gate and saw Grover right away. I gave a small smile at seeing his teeny tiny horns.

"Hey!" he yells running towards me.

"Hello," I reply waving and running to meet him halfway.

As we meet in the middle like in those cliché movies we hug. I feel his fur of his goat lets as his brush mine and I laugh.

"Someone is in a good mood for someone who has to go on a mission right at she gets home," Grover says swinging around so his arm is still around me, but we are walking now.

"What do you mean a mission?" I ask waving to all the people I know.

"I mean that sense you dropped off the face of the Earth to the demigods you have to redeem yourself."

"Do you know what I have to do?"

"No, but the counselors do."

I give him that look that just screamed, 'Naw really?', but didn't say a thing.

Walking through the forest I could smell the pine and the oaks. Also hear and smell the metal of swords and arrows. Looking up I smiled at the feel of the sun that came through the limbs of the trees. Home, but still empty.

Finally we get to the counselors cabin. It was the largest and most well designed cabin in the whole came. Aside from the one Percy and I's father built for us. But in this cabin you could see the fine details they tried to put in this as you could see the carvings of trying to keep the Greek history strong. The dark oak was also recently polished because of the scent of lemon. But they did miss one streak of dust.

Now isn't that just great, being back to having to watch your back has got me seeing every little detail. Shaking my head I went inside. Inside right as you walked in was a large table and at the end were Chiron and a bunch of people I didn't know. They were all probably new.

Chiron looked up upon our entrance and smiled at me. Demigods could normally tell when there is another demigod. Also you can tell when a half goat is around because of the horns and the hair. And Chiron was neither. In fact he was lucky. His was easy to hide, but the biggest. He was a Sentara and the table, right now, hide his horse's end. But the moment he stepped around to give me a hug I saw his other half, so to speak.

"How are you Isabella?" he whispered into my ear.

"I'm fine," I reply, "So I hear I'm to go on a mission?"

"You hear right. You are to go to Alaska and retrieve some vampires."

Figuring it is just the Denali Coven I agree.

. I ready a sword and get ready to get on a plane. For some reason sense I can control water I can make the cold water stay away from me and bring the warmer water around me, so that way I don't need warm clothes. But what I do need is a plan to bring vampires here.

As I'm on the plane I think of different ways that would help with getting a vampire. Maybe if I create a funnel then I will be able to trap the vampires in there. Or Chiron already planned this and they are just waiting for my arrival. Either way I still don't see why I would need my sword with me. It was really hard using some type of hocus pocus to make invisible at airport security.

Deciding I was going to need some shut eye I decide to sleep the rest of the way and just wing it when I get there.

**EPOV**

Carlisle decided that it would be best if we help the demigods out again. And as always we need a demigod to retrieve us so we cans see where the gate is. None of us "kids" are interested though. In our own ways we all miss Bella.

Shaking that thought away before the pain came I tried to think of all the ways we have helped the demigods. We have only seen about 6 different enemies of them and apparently there was still more.

"Edward it's time to go!" I hear Alice YELL right in my ear. Being so lost in my thoughts for once I didn't hear her thoughts or her for that matter.

"Alice, why are you yelling in my ear?" I ask.

She just gave me a look I have never been able to comprehend, but just know to shut up.

Sighing I got off the couch and got into my Volvo.

Chiron said the demigod coming to retrieve us would smell different from the rest of the humans. And also have a sword that only we could see. So coming up to the airport we all start sniffing the air and looking for a dude with a sword.

Jasper was the first to catch the scent, but his thoughts went straight to Bella.

'_Wow, the demigod's blood smells just like Bella's'_ Everyone's thoughts eventually shot too.

Then they realized their mistakes and shot me apologetic looks. Ignoring them I started to follow the scent and started to look for the sword. Eventually I saw the handle of a sword and it also came along with Emmett's thoughts.

_'Good God! Doesn't this dude ever cut his hair?'_

I had to agree with Emmett on that one. Even though the demigod's hair was in a pony-tail, it cascaded down to the small of his back in chestnut waves. The hair was really beautiful too.

Stopping myself with those thoughts I was glad neither Emmett nor Jasper could read thoughts because those thoughts would have proven to the theory of me being gay.

As if sensing us the demigod turned around. But it was no guy. It wasn't even an ordinary girl. It was…

"Bella?" I heard Esme cry out.

**AN: REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**


End file.
